1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the transferring of a flexible material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, from an upstream section to at least one downstream section of a machine serving the manufacture and/or treatment of the material web. In particular, the invention relates to a paper machine in which the material web is split into an edge strip extending in the web running direction, an adjoining transfer strip and a remaining web portion adjoining this transfer strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a method of the kind initially mentioned known from WO 98/33974, a small strip (transfer strip) is cut out of the paper web at the end of the drying part to facilitate the transfer of the paper or cardboard web, etc., from the end of the drying part of a paper machine to downstream machine portions or sections such as the calender, winding apparatus, etc. While the remaining, adjoining sections of the web are guided straight into a pulper or waste dissolver, the strip is transferred into the downstream machine sections by aids such as rope guides, transfer belts, etc.
However, this arrangement now results in a relatively unstable running of the strip through the downstream machine sections, which can result in time-consuming and expensive web breaks.
If the transfer strip is formed from the edge strip, there is a risk of having its run impaired by the air movements in the support region, e.g. in the machine section of a winding apparatus.